The Mistake
by Final Death
Summary: Something I've thought about, but haven't found yet...Anyway Rosalie/Jacob goodness. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here goes my first Jacob/Rosalie fanfic…Don't expect too much have not written in over a year.**

**The mistake**

**ROSE POV**

It plagued her day and night. It hadn't been intentional, but it had happened nonetheless. Not that it was her fault in the first place; she is Rosalie Cullen for godsake. Why she was stuck looking after the mutt in the first place was beyond her.

She slammed her fist onto her dresser, small splatters of blood flying in every direction. Her head shot up as the scent filled the room. She could still taste the mutt's blood in her mouth. She opened her hand and watched with her eyes fixated on the blood slowly running down her arm. The temptation was unbearable, it smelt like him too.

She looked away, "Get a hold of yourself! You can't even stand him, there's no way you want his blood. It smells so…s-so delicious." Her own words were not enough, her hand inched closer and closer to her mouth, until finally the sweet warm blood aroma filled her nostrils.

She followed the blood with her eyes as it slowly ran down her arm the crimson liquid sending shockwaves of excitement through her body. She stopped the blood with her tongue and licked it all the way to her palm. She tried so hard to resist but it was just too much.

She could feel the new liquid running down her arm as she lapped up every last drop of his blood. Her tears a silent repayment for the sin she was committing.

Her hand fell back onto the dresser as she watched herself in the mirror, the disgust evident in her face, not at only at what she had just done or what she did earlier that day that had change her eyes into their original dark red. But rather at the fact that she wanted more.

It had all started earlier that day the mutt had come over unannounced, but that was normal these days, unfortunately Bella wasn't there. But he insisted on waiting for her return. Alice had dragged Bella out for the day and there two respective men followed. Emmet had to help Carlisle with something. So that left me and Esme alone with the mutt. When he arrived Esme offered him something to eat and none of us had to be psychic to now what is answer would be.

And as predicted the teasing started, for some or other reason the mutt really enjoyed annoying me and I didn't help the matter either. I couldn't help but retort when he taunted me the way he did, but today it was far far worse. Something about him today was infuriating. He had obviously being running; I could smell the sweat on him, as if his normal body odor wasn't bad enough.

"What you staring at Barbie, am I so irresistible?" He laughed sheepishly as he fell back on the couch.

"Unfortunately I don't eat trash." I said as cockily as I could, there was no way I was letting this stupid mutt win.

"Oh really? You probably wish you could sink your teeth into my neck, oh wait you most probably already suck enough things already?"

Instinctively my hand moved but before it even connected with his face his firm grip was around my wrist. The heat was uncomfortable almost enveloping my whole arm.

"See you really do want my blood, or is it something _else._" I ripped my hand away from his and turned in my seat ready to leave this beast.

"Coward" The whisper left his lips, but nothing escapes my super hearing.

That's when it happened I lost it using my super speed and taking him by surprise I jumped on his lap and sunk my fangs deep into his neck. The warm liquid flowed into my mouth and I could feel that old wondrous sensation fill my body, it was so much better than the elk I had been living on for the last couple of years. It was too much and I couldn't stop myself from drinking more and more.

I felt his hands clutch into my chest and hair, the pain most probably unbearable at this point, but I couldn't stop, I would have most probably killed him had Esme not ripped me off his body. And even then I tried to get back to it just reaching his neck with one hand I ripped at the flesh tearing it forcing blood onto my hand.

All I could do was thank God Esme was strong enough to hold me back cause I would have killed him.

I watched my reflection my eyes where blood red almost the same color as his blood. I heard a knock on my door and wiped my mouth clean, the shame was getting worse now I couldn't face them any of them.

The door opened anyway, it was Emmet. "What happened babe?"

I looked away he would see it the shame on my face, the colour of my eyes. "I don't know it just happened."

"You almost killed him."

That awkward silence filled the room and neither of us wanted to break it. I heard car doors slam. And made my way to the large window and watched Bella jump out and run into the house, followed by Edward and Alice. Jasper closed everyone's door and made his way into the house using his abilities to relieve the stress in the house. I knew he was still alive, I could hear his heart beating loudly as Carlisle tended to the wounds. As well as Bella's racing heart as worry over him washed over her.

"Carlisle wants you to come down Rose." Esme said as she appeared at the door.

She wasn't certain how anyone would react other than _her_. Bella would as usual overreact.

'Not that I care about her, plus he provoked me. It's not entirely my fault either.'

By the time I entered the room everyone had gathered around the mutt, it annoyed me how much they cared for a werewolf. He was our natural enemy I did everyone a favour actually, but just because Bella wanted…

"Enough Rose." Edward said I hated when he did that.

"Rose care to explain this" Carlisle said as he turned away from the sleeping wolf.

"It was a mistake." I felt like a ten year old that broke something and tried to hide it.

"You know what this means right? This gives the wolfs a reason to break the treaty. You've put this whole family in danger." His voice was stern and I felt even more guilt start to bubble up in me.

"I'm sorry." Again it seemed so juvenile, but was all I could think of nothing else seemed appropriate at the time.

"We'll speak with Jacob when he wakes maybe we can work something out. It's okay Rose. We don't blame you." Carlisle said.

"What! Is that it? Look at her eyes! Their blood red she almost killed him!" Bella shouted as she pointed a finger at me, but luckily before she spoke again Edward used his super speed and moved her into the car and sped away.

I stood there with one sleeping mutt and five vampires who were all staring directly in my eyes.

"Will you be able to control the hunger Rosalie?" Esme asked as she walked over, I felt her arms wrap around my body, "Your still family."

"Yeah don't beat yourself up babe." Emmet said as he approached me, but I couldn't embrace him, so I pushed myself away from him. "I need to be alone."

I ran up to my room, I didn't want their condescending eyes on me. When I fell on my soft bed I wished I could actually sleep, so for now I would just lie here.

I had no idea how many hours had passed since I fell on my bed my head racing with memories from what I had done. I needed to do something to distract me. I headed to the study, I rarely entered this place and everyone knew that. Hopefully I would be alone there.

"Of course" I said aloud as I entered he room, there he was. I should have known with my luck today there was no way things could just end simply. I should just get out of her before…

"Rosalie..."

Huh that's weird did I just hear my name?

"Rosalie…is that you?" I heard Jacob say softly.

'I must get out of here this is not normal. He never calls me by my name if anything I expected to hear Barbie or for him to start raving and ranting.' I took one step away from the room I couldn't face him not now.

"Rosalie don't leave"

"What?" 'Shit! Why did that come out so sympathetic? I wanted to sound indifferent, like I didn't care."

"I guess…I am…irresistible" Jacob said with a little laugh. I wanted to laugh but I just couldn't. He looked so weak so out of character and it was all because of me.

"You know I didn't mean to. I guess I'm sorry." I couldn't bare to look him in the face. This embarrassment was unbearable. "Well say something I'm not apologizing for nothing."

Still no answer 'The little mutts ignoring me! How dare he.'

"Answer me DAMMIT!" I shouted as I turned to face him. But now I just felt stupid, 'Of course he can't answer he's asleep.'

I started to get up when my eyes caught site of the teeth marks on his neck and just as fast that hunger and urge was back.

She needed it. She needed to taste his rich tasty blood.

'You can't ROSALIE. You almost killed him. Just leave, get up and leave.' She sat there her whole body stuck in confusion between lust and what was right.

Slowly Rosalie's head neared his neck, her tongue running over her lips as his scent filled her nostrils once again. She could already taste him. Her lips touching his warm skin the soft surface from where she had bit him earlier teasing her.

She clenched her eyes tightly before giving his neck a soft careful kiss. In a second she had gotten up and returned to her room.

Rosalie shut her door with enough force to startle the whole house. 'Why? Why do I want him?"

**A/N: Well review let me know if I should continue. **

**FINAL DEATH**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob POV**

Jacob opened his eyes and took in the scenery. This definitely wasn't his room, plus not only was his head killing him but he felt so tired. 'Where am I? What happened?' he thought to himself.

'I remember I was in the living room, oh and Blondie was there.' he smiled at the memory of her losing her temper once again. 'She was just too easy to tease.' Honestly he couldn't resist. Trying to move from the rather uncomfortable chair he was sleeping on caused jolts of pain too shoot through his body. He rubbed his hand over his neck, the source of the pain and felt the slightly swollen skin. 'That's right! The bitch bit me!' Jacob was fuming.

'That's it the treaty is over. This means war! I'll rip her to shreds.' He felt anger swelling up inside, he wanted to phase and go find her, but he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

A creak could be heard as the door opened. He knew it was her, only she smelt like that. "Of course" She said as she entered the room, making no sense as usual. Jacob couldn't help but wonder what went on in her mind. He watched her carefully out the corner of his eye as she looked down at him, for a second before turning to leave. He opened his mouth ready to scream at her, but that's not what came out.

"Rosalie..." Jacob was shocked by the name. He never called her by her name and if the way she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks was any indication, she was just as shocked as he was.

"Rosalie…is that you?" he knew it was, but this seemed the best way to play off saying her name. He watched her closely through half lidded eyes. It seemed she was in turmoil between leaving and staying.

"Rosalie don't leave" Jacob said her name once again. He thought about saying Blondie, but her name came out instead

"What?" she said sounding almost sympathetic. Jacob was sure it was just because he was so tired that she actually sounded sorry, 'like that bloodsucker would ever apologize'

He looked her dead in the eyes and said the only thing that came to mind.

"I guess…I am…irresistible" he said with a little laugh. Jacob felt like all the energy had left him and his eyes drifted closed. He was sure she was saying something, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

"You know I didn't mean…" was all Jacob heard as her voice drifted away into nothingness.

Jacob shot up with a jolt. 'That was a fucked up dream' he thought as he sat up. He looked around and noticed he was still in that room. He got up rubbing his hand over the scar left from her teeth almost barely visible now.

He could remember everything. So what if he had teased her a bit it was no reason for her to bite him. She knew like the rest of them. If they bite any human the treaty is over. It would mean war.

The door swung open as Bella come bursting into the room, "Jake are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bells. No permanent damage." I said as I looked at her and of course she was accompanied by him.

"Jake, what happened?" Bella asked moving closer to him, but not to close. Jacob watched Edward's eyes follow her every movement.

"Your Bloodsuckers crazy sister attacked me, that's what happened." Jacob said not even trying to hide the hate in his voice. There was a deadly silence as Carlisle entered the room with Esme.

Edward moved closer only to be stopped by Carlisle.

"Jacob we need to talk." He said moving closer and taking a seat across from him.

"Then talk." Jacob already knew what they wanted to talk about.

"Bella would you and Edward mind giving us a minute." Carlisle asked and although Bella hesitated for a second she followed _him_ nonetheless.

"You already know what this means." Jacob said looking at the two of them.

"What Rosalie did is inexcusable we know, but is there anyway we can revert from starting a war. Let's not shed unnecessary blood" His calm voice irritated Jacob.

"She tried to kill me and you are asking me not to shed unnecessary blood! What about my blood? How do I know this will not happened again! What guarantee do I have that she won't attack others?" Jacob knew he was being a bit harsh, but he was pissed and he had enough reason to be.

"Surely we can come to some arrangement?" Esme asked the worry for her family clearly audible in her voice. Jacob felt slightly guilty as he heard her voice. He didn't know what to do. In the long run he wouldn't do anything to them. At the end of the day Bella cared too much for them and he would never hurt Bella.

But she still had to pay for what she did. A slightly evil grin appeared over Jacobs face.

"I've got an idea"

**Rosalie POV**

Rosalie looked at the shack she was now to call home for a week. She didn't want to even put her bags down on this greasy filthy ground. Hell one of her bags most probably costed more than this entire building. And what made it even worse was the fact that the whole place smelt of the mutt.

"You can't be serious? This place is filthy." she said as she turned to look at the smug looking mutt.

"Oh but I am. This will be your new home for the next month." Jacob said as he made his way to a small grayish pile of rags. With one arm he pulled the rags off to reveal what seemed to be a bed.

"This is where you will be sleeping." He said throwing the rags onto the floor with a smile on his face. Rosalie was just about to shout at him before remembering that she didn't even sleep.

"Okay, that's perfect." She could see the smile disappear from his face.

Rosalie made her way towards the bed and put her bags on top of his workbench, knocking a couple of his tools on the ground.

"Pick them up!" Jacob commanded as he made his way over to her.

"I refuse!" Rosalie said as she stared him in his dark eyes.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Pick them up."

Rosalie felt her anger building up in her again, oh how badly she wanted to kill him. Reluctantly she bent over to pick up the tools, 'how did I end up in this position?' she thought to herself.

**Flashback**

"I refuse!" Rosalie was pissed. This was too much they should just kill them all. It would be so much easier.

"I agree!" Emmet said clearly as pissed as she was. Rosalie watched him he cared for her so much...

"Rosalie you know we wont force you. But this seems to be the only solution." Esme said looking her adopted daughter in the eye.

"Why me?" Rosalie said with a slight pout. This was worse than death.

"Rosalie you brought this on yourself." Carlisle said trying to keep calm.

"But he deserved it! He was taunting me!" Rosalie couldn't remember the last time she was this upset. There was no way she was going to live with the mutt for a month. She could just guess all the things he was planning.

"Rosalie are you saying you will put the whole family in danger because of your pride?" Carlisle was like a father and she hated nothing more than disappointing him. Swallowing her pride she finally gave in.

"Fine it's only for a month right." Rosalie said reluctantly.

**End flashback**

Of course the others couldn't followed her to Jacob's house none of them where allowed on the reservation.

Now here she was working like a slave for the annoying mutt of all people. She stretched out to reach for one of the tools that had fallen under the workbench, and caught Jacobs lingering on her ass from the corner of his eye.

"There!" she said as she threw the tool onto a small table on the other side of the room. Noticing him suddenly look away from her she smiled. Sighing to get his attention she removed her jacket and watched his eyes trail down towards her chest. Her breasts bouncing slightly from being freed from their tight confines.

She smiled once again 'maybe its time to tease him a little.'

"Guess I'm irresistible." Rosalie said throwing his own words back at him.

"Please like I would ever." Jacob said before marching out of the shed. "Make sure that room is spotless by the time I get back!" Jacob shouted before slamming the door to his house.

Rosalie looked at the junk yard she was going to be forced to live in for the next month. If she was going to stay here she was going to make it as uncomfortable for him as she possibly could.

Jacob had a smug smile on his face as he came back. He didn't really expect her to clean or do anything for that moment, but he was going to enjoy teasing her for the next month. He was glad he convinced her parents that she should live with him for a month, so that he could make sure she could control her hunger. That of course was a lie. He wanted to torture her and he knew nothing would torture her more than staying her with him. As he neared the shed he noticed a few black bags outside the shed and that the doors where closed.

'She actually cleaned?' he thought to himself as he approached the doors, 'maybe I will thank her.'

Jacob opened the door and his jaw almost hit the floor. "Wha-wha-what happened here?"

"Oh do you like it, I cleaned up just like you said." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

The room was destroyed. There where pink things everywhere. There was a pink carpet in the middle, two pink curtains covered the window and out of no where there was suddenly a queen sized bed. 'Okay the bed isn't so bad' Jacob thought to himself. But the most puzzling thing was he wasn't even gone that long. There was definitely not enough time to do any of this.

"H-How?" Jacob asked and Rosalie laughed as she looked at his stupefied face.

"Oh didn't you want me to clean this place up?" Rosalie asked trying her best to sound as convincing as possible. "I think it suites you too." She added using every bit of self-control to hold back the laughter that was threating to escape.

But her laughter soon disappeared as she realized her joke had gone too far. Almost to fast for her eyes to see he was on top of her. His arms pinned her to her bed and she was too shocked to react. He had an angry scowl on his face, his teeth where grinding against each other and he was so close that she could feel his chest pushing against hers as he breathed deeply.

She had forgotten how easily the wolves lost there temper. She also knew they where unnaturally hot and the heat emanating from his body was causing hers to react strangely.

"Get off me mutt." Rosalie said, sure she could easily overpower him when he was in this form, but the scar that was still slightly visible on his neck still carried the guilt of the last time she had overpowered him.

Rosalie could feel his breathes calming down as he lay above her, not moving a single inch above her. His grip loosening on her arms, but he lingered his eyes fixated on her causing the air around them to tense.

Rosalie wanted to say something, but couldn't his gaze felt like it was completely consuming her entirety. She was sure his face was inching closer to her own. 'Is he going to kiss me?' Rosalie thought to herself already running her tongue over her lips in anticipation.

But as suddenly as he had gotten on top of her he was off and headed to the door.

Rosalie sat up and watched him as he reached the door stopping and looking back at her for a brief second. "Goodnight Rosalie." Was all he said before swinging the door closed and continuing on towards the house.

"Goodnight…Jacob." She said softly as the door slammed shut.

She fell back onto the bed and looked at the wooden ceiling; suddenly it looked a lot more beautiful.

**A/N: That even surprised me…**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
